


Not Alone

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't always be strong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Title:** → Not Alone  
 **Pairing:** → Spike/Giles  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Word Count:** → 1072  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta:** → Unbeta'd but Proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Property of Joss Whedon  & M.E., not mine  
 **Summary:** → He couldn't always be strong enough - he needed to know that he wasn't alone.. that sometimes, he could lean....

* * *

"You gonna just stand there?" He flinched at the sarcastic tone, momentarily unsure as to whether or not he could do this. What the hell was he doing here? What the hell had he got himself into? All he had wanted was some time not thinking, not being the boss, not being in charge and he found himself _here_? This was all wrong. Straightening his shoulders, he turned back towards the door, determined to walk away. He didn't need to be here with the world's most sarcastic vampire, regardless of the attraction that had built between them. "Rupert....." 

The gentle tone was his undoing and he found he was standing still, waiting. A cool hand touched the base of his spine through the thin leather of his jacket, making him shiver at both the slight chill and the things it made him feel. 

"Don't have to be in charge here, Watcher. In here, I'm in charge yeah? So come on - no, shut up - I don't want any arguments. You're here for a reason - you're here for something I can give you that no one else can." He tried to convince himself that he was being stupid - Watcher 101, you **never** trusted a vampire - but this wasn't just _any_ vampire. He had spent more time with this particular vampire than any other in his entire professional life; he knew Spike's _real_ history, how he'd grown up and where he'd been educated; they had shared experiences - who else could truly understand what it felt like to be trapped under the hands of a madman than someone who had suffered in a similar fashion? He had passed stupid months ago it would seem. 

He stood still as Spike removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the sideboard before reaching for Giles' shoulders and slipping the leather jacket off and letting it drop to the floor. 

"Sssh," Spike whispered when he would have automatically protested at the untidy action, pressing him backwards towards the neatly made double bed. How tawdry, to end up in the Sunnydale Motel - what did it say about him that he was here now, with Spike? Desperate to keep the liaison under the radar - he should be ashamed of himself. Hell, he _was_ ashamed of himself. "You really gonna back out now? After all it's taken to get here?"

"Spike, it's not that simple and you know that." He knew his voice sounded old and weary but that was because this was an old argument - one that they had been having for at least the last month, but that he had been having with himself for so much longer. Spike had been pushing - gentilely, but pushing nevertheless - for this step, and Giles had to be honest the argument wasn't that he didn't want to. It was that he **did**. It was how much he wanted to be there and how he felt about himself because of it. He should be stronger than this....

"Bloody not goin' through this again!" Before he could protest, strong hands were cupping his face and he was being tugged forward, his mouth taken in a bruising kiss that emptied his mind of every single argument therein.

* * *

In the back of his mind, he was almost surprised the chair was holding up under the onslaught. But only in the back of his mind - at the forefront was what he was doing, what he was feeling. What he was seeing. He was almost reclining, hands resting on Rupert's hips as they twisted, rose and fell in a passionate rhythm. So strong - in body and in spirit. He could barely believe that all of this was real. That he was here, now, with this man. Shifting into a sitting position, using vampire strength to move them both without dislodging himself from the tight, heated depths he was embedded in, he looked across the room. Reaching up, he tugged and pulled the other man's face forward from where it had lolled back onto his shoulder until he was in exactly the right place to stare into the passion-blurred eyes in the mirror in front of them. If only....

"Open your eyes." Even to himself, his voice sounded harsh but he couldn't alter his tone. It was taking all that he had to be able to be able to speak clearly, to not morph into his vampire face as he used the power of his hips to help thrust Rupert up and down. Rupert whimpered, trying to tug his head free but Spike stayed firm. "Open them." He watched as Rupert finally obeyed and their gazes locked in the mirror in front of them. "Is this what you don't want the kids seeing? This - you - here?? Cos you're human - just like they are. An' you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time can you? You don't have to do that - not anymore. Not on your own." 

"Spike - "

"Let it go Rupert - I swear to you, I will catch you. Let go." He released Rupert's chin, letting his hand slide down the broad chest, slipping over the hardness of pale brown nipples, over the solidity of a firm waist until he was reaching round Rupert's hips to grasp the bouncing length of his weeping cock. He took a firm hold, creating a cool, tight tunnel for Rupert to thrust into. The breathing became heavier, the smooth movements beginning to falter. He pressed his face into the heat of Rupert's neck, licking a broad stripe to taste the sweat of exertion, the passion and lust that had been colouring their relationship for months now. "Let go." Rupert's movements became more jerky and uncoordinated, his hands digging into the arm rests, shoulders tensing as he worked himself up and down. With no warning at all, Spike grabbed Rupert's hip with his spare hand and yanked the man down so that he pierced him deep and true, the force of the thrust pushing a cry from Rupert's throat as his cock kicked in Spike's hand, spurting out his climax into the heated air of the motel room. Growling at the scent of Rupert's passion, at the trust implied by the way Rupert slumped on top of him, chest heaving, he held himself deep and felt it pour out of him in a heated rush.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
